Tony Stark's 37th Birthday
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Cirque du Soleil, fireworks, elephants, fountains of champagne, ice sculptures, and Vegas showgirls. Yeah, Tony Stark knew how to party.


Tony wanted his thirty seventh birthday party to be huge. Huger than huge, if that was possible. But being Tony Stark, it sure was. He wanted one of those parties that went on for two or three days, non-stop partying sounded fantastic. A woodstock type birthday party. It was a milestone, he was turning a year older. It was time to celebrate.

The party had barely started just before midnight on his birthday. Tony hadn't even arranged anything to do with the party, so he wasn't sure how it was put together, but it was even better than what he wanted. All he had done was complain to a few people about what he would like at his party, and then magic made something even better.

First of all, there were five hundred and fifty servings of lobster prepared, not to mention the uncountable number of snack trays and attractive waitresses wandering around. Mick Jagger, Tommy Lee, the President of Boeing, and most of the board of some other weapons company he vaguely knew about were also there. There were eight ice sculptures, all carved so intricately that Tony couldn't even tell what they were after he'd had a few drinks. Three large tents took up a massive area of space on Tony's property, and he wasn't entirely sure what they were there for; he hadn't made it that far yet.

Cirque du Soleil was at Tony Stark's birthday. Of course, he was absolutely thrilled about this, but not so much as he was about the two elephants that came with multiple Vegas showgirls that wore barely an inch of clothing. Yeah, he liked them. But he also liked the polar bear - which he had no idea why or how it got there. And then, there were fireworks. A team of what Tony thought to be eight men controlled a massive fireworks display for the party, shooting off random arrays of colors all throughout the night.

There were also fountains - literally, fountains - of some expensive french champagne called Perrier-Jouet. It wasn't Tony's favorite beverage in the world, but it was good enough for him. If it was there, he would drink it, and by hour four of his birthday party with half of the world, he stopped drinking with Ben Affleck long enough to locate Pepper. He hadn't seen her all night, and almost wondered if she was getting drunk somewhere too.

...

He wandered around his house, greeting people, and being introduced while people told him happy birthday, but he was really just searching for Pepper. Once he made his way through the mosh pit, he stood on his deck and paged Pepper five times. No response - that was weird because Pepper always answered her pager. Always.

When Tony did find Pepper, she was alone in a banquette at the edge of the mess of the party, tucked underneath an extremely large man's tuxedo jacket. Tony smiled as he approached her and sat down beside where she lay curled up. It pleased Tony for a strange, obscure reason to know that she wasn't drunk. The world would have been in a very wrong place, or the planets in some strange alignment if Pepper Potts was drunk at her boss's birthday party, while fireworks were going off in a beautiful display over the lake. A roar from the polar bear could be hear, and it could only be assumed that it had finally caught the scent of the elephants and their skimpy showgirls.

"Pepper, it's my birthday, but I'm going to give you a present," Tony said as he sat down next to her. It was his birthday, he'd slobber, stumble, and slur his speech if he wanted to. Well, that was what Tony would say to Pepper if she told him to stop drinking. Which he damn well wouldn't either way. Pepper didn't reply to his comment, so he continued.

"No, don't bother thanking me, that's just the kind of guy I am. So here's what I'm going to give you for my birthday, Pepper. I'm going to settle down. Hopefully to a moderately nice woman. Maybe we'll get married and have some kids. I won't be such a hassle for you to have to deal with."

Tony was sure that this would result in a response from Pepper, so he leaned forward to see if he could see her eyes in the dim light. Oh. She was asleep. Most likely tired from arranging the party. Who the hell else could have done it? Tony looked at her for a minute, shook his head, and then patted her on the shoulder before pulling himself to his feet.

He would just go look for a woman at the party, besides Pepper and Jessica Alba that he hadn't already slept with. Or maybe he would just go knock back shots with Lindsay Lohan, because it was the responsible thing to do.

...

**A/N: Yeah.. I don't really know where I was going with this. I just kinda wanted to talk about what one of his birthday parties might be like. Set.. After _Iron Man_, and before _Iron Man 2. _Oh and I only called him 37 here because that's the number my mind gives him in age. I looked for a few hours for an accurate year and date Tony Stark was born on, but got nothing. So this is the end result. Oh and I may or may not do another chapter, explaining like Pepper's reaction to the destroyed house, day 2 of the party, so on and so forth. But that's a maybe. Review? :) **


End file.
